


The road to peace is littered in mercenaries, locked cupboards, almyrans and the mittelfrank opera company

by Rosescar684Gismo



Series: Darling this is why you don’t let kids become gods [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Ferdinand von Aegir & Dorothea Arnault are Best Friends, I absolutely hate a few of the paired endings so Ive made some changes in relation to them, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Teen Pregnancy, and they were ROOMMATES, byleth uses their brain and tells rhea to get fucked, claude has a sister, dorothea's father exists, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24694708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosescar684Gismo/pseuds/Rosescar684Gismo
Summary: In the streets of Enbarr a young songstress has been presented with the opportunity of a lifetime, education at Garreg Mach, supplied by an unknown Benefactor.A family of mercenaries are living their days happily in Fodlan, but when the job of a lifetime is presented, they may have to give it all up.Within a clearing on the Gloucester estate, a young noble meets a woman that'll change their life
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Hubert von Vestra, Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/My Unit | Byleth, Caspar von Bergliez/Linhardt von Hevring, Cyril/Lysithea von Ordelia, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Edelgard von Hresvelg, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Edelgard von Hresvelg, Dorothea Arnault & Petra Macneary, Felix Hugo Fraldarius & Sylvain Jose Gautier, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Leonie Pinelli, Ferdinand von Aegir & Dorothea Arnault, Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra, Hilda Valentine Goneril/Claude von Riegan, Ike/Lay | Ranulf/Senerio | Soren, Jeralt Reus Eisner & My Unit | Byleth & Leonie Pinelli, Jeritza von Hrym & Dorothea Arnault, Jeritza von Hrym/Bernadetta von Varley, Sylvain Jose Gautier & Hubert von Vestra, Sylvain Jose Gautier/Edelgard von Hresvelg, Tethys/Xyst | Gerik, bernadetta von varley's father/hanneman von essar's sister, past Manuela Casagranda/Hanneman Von Essar
Series: Darling this is why you don’t let kids become gods [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929910
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. Rich Boy Party Lets Go

**Author's Note:**

> This was partially inspired by a twitter post and my sleep deprived post to my reddit account. Many of the tagged pairings won't appear straight away. Oh and several plot elements were inspired by reddit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ethereal Moon 1179

"And into the moonlit sky they run, constantly dancing away from the sun. Two shattered souls combine in their pain. Unto eternity forever they reign.” Dorothea looked out to the gathered audience and bowed. The curtain was drawn as hundreds of flowers were thrown up onto the stage to a thunderous applause. She exited the stage and made her way to her dressing room, humming to herself as she took off the layers of jewellery and makeup. It was getting late and she was rather hungry having not eaten since breakfast hours earlier.The clock chimed seven times and Dorothea was distracted from her hunger upon realising she’d be best to gather her belongings and coat. Best not to keep Jeritza waiting she thought to herself as she exited out onto the streets of Enbarr. 

It was darker than she had anticipated it would be, the walk home will have to be brisk, to avoid risking harm. Even in the streets of the capital she had to be careful. 

“Hey Thea! Your performance tonight was astounding.” Dorothea turned to punch the potential assailant, but in doing so realised who it was. 

“Ferdie, what are you doing here in the capital?” It had been weeks since they had seen eachother last. Their friendship had had a rocky start, but now they were particularly close friends. Many would call it scandalous, a commoner and a noble being friends, Ferdinand and Dorothea quite frankly didn’t care. Through Dorothea, he was able to find out many of the issues that commoners faced; poverty, lack of access to education and an endless workday to name a few. He was determined to improve the conditions of commoners in the von Aegir territory and the rest of the empire, Dorothea was more than willing to help him.

“I was planning on paying you and Jeritza a visit before I leave to start my education at Garreg Mach. You don’t mind if I accompany you back to yours, I’d hate for harm to befall you due to your wandering the streets of Enbarr after dark.”

“No I don’t mind, but we better get going, I was meant to pick up dinner.”

“Well, how about pizza, my shout of course.”

“Ferdie, you don’t have to do that for me.”

“Who said I was doing it for you?” 

“I’m sick of watching you and Jeritza dance around each other, just tell him already.”

“Lets just go order dinner.”

.........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

“There’s too many of them, we’ll have to change our plan.”

“Leonie, you go left. Dad you go right. I’ll take the middle.”

“You got it B.”

After a quick change of tactic, they managed to defeat the remaining bandits with relative ease. Jeralt proceeded to check over the girls for any injuries they may have received in the skirmish. Fortunately they minor. Byleth had sustained a cut to her right arm and Leonie was showing signs of slight bruising as a result of a particularly hefty punch she received in the fight. Having dealt with the bandits that had attacked the village, they went to see the mayor to collect their payment. 

Upon being paid they made their way over to the local pub, ‘Ike’s bar and grill’. The pub held a rather pleasant atmosphere. Patrons were scattered through the joint. A game of pool was taking place in one side room whilst a poker game was being held at one of the tables in the far corner. They seated themselves at a table, and began to read through the menu:

> [Ike's Bar And Grill](//imgur.com/a/TEuZU2g)

“Not much to choose from, is there?”

“You are both getting little Laguz meals.”

“But dad.”

“Can we at least get a plate of garlic bread?”

“Fine.” Jeralt sighed, who knew having two daughters would be so troublesome.

“Welcome to Ike’s Bar and Grill! What can I get you today?” Asked a rather attractive blue haired man.

“Umm, I’ll get a Medium Beer and Beorc’s fill, my daughters will both have a little Laguz meal, soda for the drinks. And a plate of garlic bread for the table as an appetiser.”

“Rightio, I’ll go inform the chef of your choices, any preference in the degree at which the meat is cooked?”

“Medium Rare will be fine thanks.”

“Well I hope you guys enjoy your evening. I'll be back in a bit with your food.” The man proceeded to wink before walking over to the kitchen.

“Hey B wanna arm wrestle?” Leonie asked, putting her arm on the table. Byleth clasped Leonie’s hand, locking her eyes on her opponent's. Jeralt grabbed both of their hands to ensure that they were completely vertical, “3...2...1...Go”

...........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Jeritza was half asleep on the couch, when Dorothea and Ferdinand finally arrived. But the scent of BBQ meatlovers and spicy veg trio pizzas, woke him. 

“Finally, you’re home, and you brought food, and Ferdinand.”

“Sorry Ritz, we got sidetracked.”

“Doing what.”

“We ran into von Vestra.”

“The Marquis?”

“His son.”

“He spent thirty minutes yelling at Ferdie, about how it's no good for an empire noble to be wandering the streets, with ‘random women’ when he should be focusing on his upcoming education at Garreg Mach.”

Jeritza, grabbed a slice of the spicy vege trio, “Hopefully you won’t have to share a dorm room with him.”

“It’s a shame you are leaving us Ferdie, although I heard Manuela Casagranda, the star of the Mittelfrank Opera company will be teaching there. I’m Jealous.” Dorothea made her way over to the buffet table and proceeded to pour herself a glass of ginger beer. She was about to offer to pour the boys a glass when she noticed a letter on the bench, addressed to her. Out of curiosity she opened it.

‘Dearest Dorothea Arnault, I’m writing this letter, to inform you that I, your secret benefactor, have enrolled you in Garreg Mach, in which you will join the black eagles house, seeing as you are a citizen of the empire. I expect you to perform well in your studies and excel. It’ll be seen to that anything you desire shall be provided within reason of course. Farewell.’

She read it and then read it again. Someone had to be playing a trick on her.

“Thea, is everything alright?”

“Read this,” she thrusted him the letter. Ferdinand took it and read it slowly.

“Secret Benefactor? You must have captured the eye of some noble.”

“What’s going on?”

“Apparently I’ve been enrolled at Garreg Mach.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this seems rushed I had to get the words down before my braincells collapsed


	2. Bring the Beat in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Princess Jasmine of Almyra has appeared. This chapter legit only focuses on her, unlike the other chapter shifting focus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guardian Moon 1179

He’s going to get himself killed Jasmine thought to herself as she rode her wyvern high up over the border of Almyra and Fodlan. Her plan was risky but it had to be done, her parents would flip if they found out that Khalid had run off to Fodlan. Naturally she had to find him, after all none of their other siblings would. The moment she lands her wyvern in Fodlan she’ll be in big trouble, for one she was the Alymran princess and two despite her mother being from the Leicester Alliance she resembled her father too much to be able to blend in. Jasper, her wyvern was starting to tire, Jasmine had no choice she had to land, in order for them to rest. Cautiously she guided Jasper over to a clearing.

It was a nice peaceful clearing, the only sign of life being a small herd of deer several metres away from where she stood. Jasmine seeing no signs of danger, opted to lower her hood and take a swig from her hip flask. She then proceeded to dismount Jaspar and opted to stroke his hide, and scratch him behind his head. Being so enthralled by her wyvern and his sudden desire to be playful she failed to notice a young man enter the clearing riding upon a chestnut steed.

The young man brought his horse to a standstill when he saw the wyvern and its rider playing in the clearing. It was a truely majestic sight. The rider was beautiful, adorned in a teal two piece outfit. Their long brown hair with streaks of gold pulled back into a ponytail. And her skin was darker than anyone he had ever seen in Fodlan. Out of curiosity as to why a foreigner had entered with a wyvern, he approached and cleared his throat. The woman turned and locked eyes with her sudden companion in the meadow.

“Who are you?” She asked, placing herself into a defensive position.

“My name is Lorenz Hellman Gloucester, and you are?” He asked.

“Jasmine, princess of Almyra.” Despite her necessity to stay low, she had told him who she was, what was it about this man with captivating purple eyes that made her trust him? Or perhaps it was the recognition of the name Gloucester, her mother had mentioned it once, when she was younger, about a friend of hers who had married the young count at the time.

“To find myself in the presence of a princess and not show them the appropriate respect, is unbecoming for a noble such as myself. Your highness I am most terribly sorry for not treating you with the appropriate respect befitting of your title and position. As a form of apology can I interest you in returning to my manor and joining me for tea?” Lorenz then proceeded to take her hand and kiss it.

“Whilst I am inclined to join you for tea, I must decline as I have matters to deal with relating to the security of Almyra.”

“Oh of course, is there anyway I can be of service to you, I know our countries are at war, but even I cannot bring harm to someone deemed as the enemy until certain they are deserving of it.” Lorenz offered, as he dismounted his horse. 

“Well, I doubt you’d be able to assist me, I’m looking for my brother it appears he ran off into Fodlan, so unless you have heard of a man named Khalid, I’m afraid there isn’t much you could do that would be of service to me.”

“My father is of high rank within the Leicester Alliance, perhaps he may have heard something about the Almyran prince entering Fodlan, but of course that would put you in a position of danger given the current political disputes between the two nations.”

“It wouldn’t hurt to ask I guess, as long as no one kills me it should be fine. I may even be able to present him with the offer of peace between nations.”

“Well then, we best get going so as to make it back to the manor before sunset, are you and your wyvern right to follow behind me?”

“Of course, Jasper and I will have no trouble in doing so.”

“Jasper?”

“My wyvern is named Jasper.”

“Of course, I myself have named my horse Eleanor.”

“A beautiful name for a beautiful horse.”

“I chose it myself, and of course Jasper has a name that showcases his position as a regal mount.”

“We should probably get going, sunset and all.”

“Why of course follow me your highness.”

...Several Weeks Later...

Cyril made his way through the dormitories of Garreg Mach, cleaning them to ensure they fit the standard that lady Rhea desired, before the incoming arrival of students. He made every bed, dusted the cobwebs, cleaned the bathrooms and saw to it that everything was in pristine condition. Upon finishing he made his way over to Lady Rhea’s audience chamber to inform her that everything was ready for the upcoming arrival of students, only to be surprised to see a face he'd never thought he’d see again.

“Welcome to Garreg Mach princess Jasmine and Lorenz, I’m afraid your accommodations are still being arranged.”

“It is fine your Ladyship, we are willing to wait a few hours, we have yet to settle our mounts into the stables.”

“Their quarters are set up, Lady Rhea, I was just coming up to inform you that just now,” Cyril interrupted, making his way over to join Rhea, Jasmine and Lorenz. Jasmine turned to him and smiled, with that same smile that she had used so many times before. It had been so long since he had seen her last and to be in her presence again now, Cyril felt a weight lift from his shoulders.

“Cyril, perhaps you would like to escort princess Jasmine to her quarters,” she turned to face Lorenz, “Go with them although your quarters will branch off to the right side of the golden deer corridor.”

“Of course, thank you.” And with that the three of them exited the audience chamber and made their way down to the golden deer dormitory.

“And this is your room, your highness, you will have to share with the other golden deer girls, who should be joining you in the upcoming days.” Cyril guided Jasmine into the room. Four beds were in an alcove to the left of the main room and bathroom was located in the right alcove. In the centre there was a common area of sorts complete with two couches, a fireplace and some bookshelves lining the walls. At the far end there was a window which overlooked the courtyard downstairs. Jasmine carried her bag into the alcove in which the beds were located and set it down on a random bed, she had no plans on unpacking until she knew of what arrangements her soon to be roommates would like to inflict.

“It's rather pleasant Cyril, did you set this all up yourself?”

“Yeah I did. Do you like it?”

“It's gorgeous, although I must admit I’m rather confused as to how you ended up here. Weren’t you stationed at Fodlan’s throat last I saw you?”

“I was captured by soldiers of house Goneril, and made a servant. Lady Rhea saw me and asked me to become a servant here. I failed you, your highness.” Cyril started to cry. Jasmine walked over and drew him into a hug, she proceeded to rub circles on his back, and as she did his crying he came to a stop.

“You didn’t fail me Cyril, you never could. In fact I’m glad you were captured, if it means you and I are here now together.”

“But I’m a servant I doubt I could spend much time with you.”

“Oh bub, it’ll be alright, we’ll find a way, perhaps you could come down to the stables with me and settle in Jasper, you used to love doing so when you were younger.”

“Ok, the stables are this way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cyril: I failed you  
> Jasmine: Bub you could never fail me
> 
> Cyril and Jasmine kinda have a mother son relationship, not sure if that's obvious, next chapter will be the arrival of everyone else to garreg mach


	3. And They Were Roomates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally everyone has rocked up to garreg mach except the Eisner family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pegasus Moon 1179

Dimitri, Deduce, Sylvain, Ingrid and Felix travelled to Garreg Mach together in the royal carriage. They played some rather albeit boring games as they travelled. (There are only so many times in eye spy can someone select tree or peasant). But alas they had finally arrived at Garreg Mach. The other members of the blue lions had already arrived and were standing in the courtyard waiting for them. Mercedes and Annette were chatting away about some royal school of sorcery. Ashe on the other hand was cuddling a cat. Upon seeing the royal carriage the three of them stopped what they were doing. The carriage came to a standstill and the first to exit, was the prince himself, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, an exceedingly tall blonde man with piercing blue eyes. He was followed by Dedue, a man from Duscur who has sworn complete loyalty to Dimitri. Ingrid followed shortly after, dragging Sylvain by the ear. Felix was the last to exit and he glared at Sylvain as he did so.

“Welcome Blue Lions, I am professor Hanneman, if you come with me I shall take you to the assigned Blue Lions Dormitory.” Hanneman gestured to the entrance of the building and the Blue Lions students followed him. He lead them down a corridor with ugly blue carpet. 

He stopped at the first door, “This is my room, should you need the assistance of an adult after curfew, please do not hesitate to knock on my door and I will try to assist you as best I can. If you need me before curfew, my office is on the second floor of the main building.” He continued to walk down the hallway and stopped at the next door. He unlocked it and walked inside, the Blue Lions followed him in.

“This is the boys dormitory room. Ashe, Sylvain, Felix and Dedue you shall be residing in here, the beds are located in the alcove to the left, the bathroom in the alcove to the right, there is a seating area and a fireplace for you to use.”

“What about Dimitri?” Ingrid asked, “Where is he staying?”

“As the house leader Dimitri has a separate room, it is further down the hall. Now come along girls and Dimitri, I don’t want you running out of time to unpack before the welcome banquet.” Hanneman led Dimitri to his room, and the girls to their room. After doing so he left to go make final preparations for the banquet.

Ingrid flopped down on her bed with her bags, “Does either of you know how to cook using a fireplace, cause I’m starving?”

“I do, before I cook anything, I’ll need to unpack my bag and find the ingredients needed for a batch of cookies.” Mercedes replied as she started taking items out of her bag and placing them in the cupboard beside her bed. Annette and Ingrid did the same, but as they had slightly more bags than Mercedes they took a little longer and by the time they were done, Mercedes had baked a batch of cookies in the fireplace. 

The girls elected to spend the next few hours chilling out on the couch eating cookies, and chatting about all sorts of topics.

……………………………………………………

Caspar and Linhardt were the first of the black eagles to arrive, Manuela figured it would be easier to show them their dormitory now, so they could begin to unpack and then return to the entrance to await her remaining students. 

“I wonder who we are rooming with Lin, I reckon I’d probably be able to take them in a fight.”

“Please do not attempt to do that.”

“Why not?” Caspar pouted.

“No one will be able to sleep if you are constantly challenging our roommates.” Linhardt huffed as he placed several books about crestology in the shelves of the cupboard. He then started to pull his clothing out of his bag and somewhat neatly arranged them in the cupboard. Upon deciding that it was of a satisfactory level he pulled out his black silk pillow and flopped onto the bed with the intention of sleep. Caspar put his clothes away, he was about to ask Linhardt to come join him to explore the grounds. His glance in Linhardt’s direction had revealed that he was somehow already asleep. Despite his usual loud and boisterous nature Caspar remained quiet and opted instead to see if any of his fellow classmates had arrived.

He walked down the Black Eagles corridor and knocked on the door of the girls room. 

“Whatever I did I’m sorry, please don’t kill me!”

“Why would I kill you? I came to introduce myself and meet some of the other Black Eagles.”

“That’s the kind of thing a murderer would say to lure out their victim.”

“I promise I’m not a murderer, can you at least tell me your name, I’m Caspar.”

“Bern, um, Bernadetta.”

“Well Bernadetta, do you want to come outside for a bit? Maybe we could explore the monastery.”

“I might stay in here a little longer.”

“Oh ok. Do you want me to join you whilst we wait for the rest of your roommates to arrive?”

“Roommates! Actually I might go explore the monastery with you,” Bernadetta opened the door, Caspar beamed at her when she exited. He took her hand and led her down the Black Eagles corridor and into the rest of the monastery.

………………………………....................…………………………

Hilda was filing her nails, as she laid back across the entire bench on her side of the carriage. Her thigh high black stiletto boots were on full display. Satisfied by her nails, she returned the emery board to her purse and retrieved a tube of lip gloss and a mirror.

“Hold this,” She handed the mirror to Claude. 

“Are you seriously applying makeup in a moving carriage?”

“Angle the mirror so I can see it.”

“I’m perfectly content with keeping it at the angle it currently is.”

“Claude… I’m trying to make a good first impression.”

“Shouldn’t I be the one trying to do that, I am the house leader after all?”

“Umm guys,”

“Yes Marianne.”

“I think we’re here.”

“Already? I haven’t even done my hair.”

“Shut Up Hilda.”

“But…”

“Worry about your hair later, we have bigger priorities,” Claude guestered to Marianne, “After you.”

The three of them exited the carriage. Their other classmates Lysithea, Raphael and Ignatz were waiting for them. They bowed upon seeing their futures leaders exit the carriage. 

“I see you have all arrived, Lady Rhea has asked me to escort you to your dormitories, I am Seteth. Your professor Manuela, is busy dealing with Black Eagles students right now, so she was unable to escort you to your assigned dormitories. Come with me, I don’t have all day.”

“Who shoved a stick up his arse?”

“Claude, you may be the future leader to house Riegan, that does not mean you can be careless with your language.” Seteth proceeded to lead them into the monastery. After several twists and turns through several corridors they finally arrived at the Golden Deer corridor, identified easily by the yellow carpet that was somehow even uglier than that of the carpet lining the Blue Lions corridor. 

Seteth guestered to the first door, “This is where you boys will be residing, with the exception of Claude, as house leader you have your own separate room. Lorenz arrived a few days ago and has already unpacked his belongings.” He proceeded to walk a little further down the corridor stopped at yet another door, “Claude this is your room and ladies your room is located at the final door in the corridor.” Seteth then left, muttering something about Flayn and the welcoming banquet. Hilda, Marianne and Lysithea made their way into the girls dormitory.

Jasmine turned to face them when they entered, “You must be my roommates, I’m Jasmine.” She walked into the alcove where the beds were located, “I havent unpacked my belongings yet, as I was waiting for you guys, I figured we could make a decision as a group as to who would sleep where. Is that fine by you?”

“Yeah.”

“Of course.”

“Er sure.”

...................................

Dorothea and Ferdinand were the next of the Black Eagles to arrive, having opted to travel together, to save Dorothea the expense of travel. The mystery as to who had paid for her enrollment had still not been solved. Upon arrival they were greeted by Manuela, the subject of Dorothea’s admiration.

“Welcome Dorothea, and I’m afraid I don’t know the name of your companion.”

“I am Ferdinand Von Aegir.”

“Ferdie, if you yell that every time you meet someone new, people are bound to believe you will be an incapable prime minister.”

“Of course, Thea. Sorry I embarrassed you in front of Manuela, I’ll try not to do that again.”

“Ferdie, I swear if another word comes out your mouth I won’t hesitate to deck you.”

“How about instead of fighting you come with me, and I show you to your dormitories?”

“Right of course.”

“Lead the way.”

Manuela led them along the halls to the dormitories. Unable to stay for long she had to return to the entrance as Princesses Edelgard and Petra had arrived along with Hubert.

“We’ll catch up later Ferdie, I’m gonna drop my things off.”

“I’ll do the same, perhaps tea in the gardens.”

“You and your tea.”

“Well excuse me for having acquired a taste for the finer things in life.”

………………………A Few Moments Later………………….

“Of all the people I have to share a room with, I have to share with you.”

“I’m not the only one in this room Von Vestra.” Ferdinand gestured to the bed upon which Linhardt was sleeping.

“Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz Zzzzzzzzzzzzzz Zzzzzzz”

“I hope you have at least learnt to stop wandering around with random people, if you so much as bring one girl back to this dormitory, you will regret it.”

“Dorothea isn’t some random girl.”

“She is a commoner, you of all people should know to stick with people of your rank.”

“Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz Zzzzzzzzzzzzz Zzzzz”

“I won’t be doing that, the only woman of comparable rank to me is Edelgard. I have enough honour to not steal your girl.”

“Do not compare yourself to Lady Edelgard, she is your superior.” Hubert pushed Ferdinand up against the wall. For the first time in many years, Ferdinand feared for his life. That was until his saviour arrived in the unexpected form of Caspar.

“I left for half an hour to tour Garreg Mach, and you guys are already at each other's throats. Have you no concern for Linhardt, he is trying to sleep.”

Hubert let go of Ferdinand. No need to cause a scene that could reflect badly on lady Edelgard. Linhardt on the other hand woke due to Caspar’s inability to be quiet.

“I’m going to the library feel free to continue your argument.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not gonna lie, this was inspired by a scene from sonic and several vines


	4. I Could've Dropped My Croissant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The banquet has arrived. And so has the first of the house leader interactions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pegasus Moon 1179

Jasmine and Hilda were sitting crossed legged on Jasmine’s bed doing each other's makeup. Lysithea was in the shower and Marianne was trying to find appropriate dresses for all of them in their cupboards. 

Hilda picked up a palette of eyeshadow and a brush, “You arrived here with Lorenz. What’s going on between you and him?”

“He’s a good friend.”

“Just a good friend?” she dabbed a bit of gold on to Jasmine’s eyes.

“Well I mean, we’ve kissed once or twice, and a few other things, but nothing too serious.”

“You kissed Lorenz?” Hilda dropped the brush.

“Yeah, is there something wrong with that?”

“It’s Lorenz.”

“Guys, I have your dresses ready.”

“Thanks Marianne.”

“Here I’ll do your makeup.”

“I dunno Hilda, it's not really my thing.”

“Just let her do your makeup, Jasmine can do mine.”

“Ok…”

……………………………………………………………………………

Claude and Lorenz were waiting patiently outside of the girls dormitory, for the girls to exit so they could walk down to the banquet together. Ignatz and Raphael had already left, Raphael didn’t want to miss out on anything and Ignatz didn’t think he should go alone. Being the teenage male he was Claude leant against the stone wall of the corridor in a pose that screamed popular. 

The door opened and out came Hilda in a light pink dress that only went to her knees and a pair of white peep toe wedges. Her hair was half up half down and she wore light blue eyeshadow with deep red lipstick. Claude whistled. Hilda grabbed Claude by the collar of his dress shirt and planted a kiss on his neck. Lorenz coughed. In response, Claude dipped Hilda and kissed her passionately. 

Lysithea, Marianne and Jasmine exited the room. They took one look at Claude and Hilda and decided to nope on out of there and up to the banquet. Lorenz not wanting to be anywhere near such a public display of affection opted to go with them.

…………………………………………………………………………

Most of the black eagles were already seated when they arrived. Linhardt was asleep already in his pyjamas leaning on Caspar who was talking to Bernadetta about the view from one of the hills near the monastery. Petra and Edelgard were engaged in polite conversation about their respective kingdoms, and Hubert was watching over the banquet like a vulture. Ferdinand escorted Dorothea over to the table, arms linked. Upon arrival he pulled out a chair for her and she graciously took it. He then proceeded to sit down in his own seat, between her and Petra. 

Bernadetta was growing more anxious sitting at the table, Dorothea turned to her and started rubbing circles around on her back.

“What are you..”

“I can see that being in here is making you grow a little anxious.”

“Why couldn’t I have stayed in my room?”

“How about this, we stay here for the next thirty minutes or so, eat something for dinner, have a little chat with our housemates and then you and I can go back to our dorm. I’ll make us some hot chocolate and you can show me some of the sketches you’ve been doing.”

“But you’d miss out on the banquet, I don’t want that to be my fault.”

“I don’t mind, personally I’d rather be in our room as well, there’s a mystery I’m trying to crack.”

“A mystery?”

“You can help me solve it if you want, after dinner.”

“You want my help?”

“Yeah, you seem smart enough to work it out, much smarter than Ferdie at least.”

“I’m sitting right here.”

“I know, and you are also wearing a hawaiian shirt, to a semi formal banquet with your fellow classmates.”

“You said it looked nice.”

“When you bought it three months ago.”

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The blue lions were all sitting at the table joking around. Mercedes and Annette were retelling stories of their time at the royal school of sorcery to Dedue. Felix, Sylvain and Ingrid were in the middle of a three way argument about Sylvain’s latest antics, and Dimitri well, he would join in occasionally, but most of his attention was taken about looking around the banquet hall. After about forty five minutes he got up out of his chair.

“Where are you going boar?” Ingrid kicked Felix under the table.

“I’m going to go speak to Edelgard.”

Sylvain winked at Dimitri, “I like your tactic to go for the girls with the most influence in the future.”

Dimitri sighed, “I have to ask if she has seen Claude.”

“Well this is the perfect opportunity for you to ask her out to tea. Ow.” Ingrid had elbowed him in the gut.

“I’ll be back in five minutes.” Dimitri turned away from the table and made his way over to the Black Eagles table. 

“Excuse me, for interrupting your conversation Edelgard, but have you seen Claude?”

“Von Riegan?”

“Yes him.”

“I have yet to see him,” she turned to Hubert, “have you?”

“No I haven’t.”

“Well if you guys see him let me know.”

“Yeah of course. Leave it to the Leicester Alliance to have a no show leader.”

“If he is like this in future, he’ll be a pain to negotiate with.”

“Come on.” Edelgard got out of her seat.

“What do you mean?”

“Claude is probably in his dormitory, you and I can go retrieve him.”

“Shouldn’t someone from Golden Deer do that?”

“You were the one who came to me out of concern for the fact that he isn’t in the hall, are you coming with me or not?”

“Yeah of course.”

………………………………………………………………………………

“I didn’t think he’d actually take my advice.”

“The boar taking your advice even he isn’t that stupid.”

“Why else would Dimitri and Edelgard be walking off in the direction of the dormitories?”

“What?”

“Look.”

“I don’t know whether I should be proud or disappointed.”

“Be proud, I gave someone good advice.”

“If a war breaks out I’m blaming you.”

…………………………………………………………………………………

Hilda and Claude were in his bed, her head resting on his chest, his hands were playing with her hair. Their clothes were strewn on the floor and the once neat bed linen was now a mess. The only sound in the room was their breathing and Hilda humming. It was peaceful and romantic in a way, that was until a loud banging on their door disrupted them. They leapt from the bed and scrambled to grab their clothes. The banging sounded again, this time followed by a voice.

“Claude are you in here?”

“Yeah, I am, one second.”

“Who is it?” Hilda whispered as she started pulling on her underwear and bra.

“I think it's Dimitri.” He whispered back, pulling up his pants. Hilda threw on her dress and turned to Claude.

“Can you do this up?”

“Can’t you?”

“I can’t reach.”

“Let me put my shirt on first.”

Meanwhile Dimitri and Edelgard are standing outside the door, waiting rather impatiently for Claude to emerge. 

“I can hear voices.”

“What do you mean?”

“Someone is in there with him.”

“Can you workout who?”

“No,” Dimitri reached for the handle.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m opening the door.”

“Don’t.” her words fell on deaf ears and Dimitri activated his crest and opened the door. Claude was in the process of doing up the buttons on the back of Hilda’s dress.

“What’s going on?” Dimitri asked, confused by the sight.

Edelgard reached up and grabbed his shoulder attempting to guide him away, “let’s go back to the banquet, I’m sure these two will catch up.”

“But.”

“Dimitri, now! Come on.”

“Ok.”

“Claude, Hilda hurry up the banquet has already started.”

Hilda was the first to reply, “Of course, we were on our way, Claude was just helping me fix my dress.”

Edelgard sighed, “I’m not an idiot. Will you two just hurry up?”

…………………………………………A few moments Later…………………………………………………

“Claude, Hilda there you are. What took you so long?” Lysithea asked, trying to stifle a laugh.

“How old are you?”

“15.”

“We were getting ready.”

“Well now that you are here I can introduce you to the guest of honour at the Gloucester Estate.” Lorenz interrupted, whilst he was distrustful of Claude he had no intention for Lysithea to hear stories far too old for her.

“The guest of honour?”

“Meet Princess Jasmine of Almyra.”

“Welcome to Fodlan, Jasmine.” Jasmine studied Claude for a moment, recognition dawning on her.

She leant back in her seat, “You have lipstick on your collar, برادر.”

“What’s that mean?” Lysithea asked.

“It’s an insult I do not yet know of the translation into the language of Fodlan.”

“Oh.”

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Edelgard had yet to return from her little excursion with Dimitri. In the time she was gone Hubert had drunk several glasses of wine. Caspar, Petra and Ferdiand were engaged in a lively discussion on weaponry. Linhardt was miraculously still asleep on Caspar’s shoulder. Dorothea had had only one glass of wine and was tempted for another, but she decided against it, she didn't want to break her promise to Bernadetta after all. 

“Hey Dorothea, do you think we can go back to our dorm?”

“Sure thing, I’ll tell Ferdie I’m leaving first so he doesn’t panic.”

“Ok.”

Dorothea tapped Ferdinand on the shoulder, “Bernie and I are going to head back to our dorm now. Ok?”

“Do you want me to walk you back?”

“No it’s fine.”

“Are you sure, Thea?”

“I am, Bernie and I will be ok, this isn’t Enbarr. We don’t have to worry about knife wielding murderers.”

Hubert dropped his knife on his dinner plate.

“Is everything alright Hubie?”

“Don’t call me that.”

“Whatever. Bernie and I might get going then.”

“Can I come with you?”

“You don’t want to stay for the rest of dinner Caspar?”

“I was going to carry Linhardt back to the dorm, and then come back to dinner.”

“Ok then, do you need help getting him out of his seat.”

“No I’ll be right, I’ve had to do this a lot whenever we spent the night at each other's houses.” Caspar got out of his seat, careful to keep Linhardt from falling, he picked him up into his arms and made his way over to the door to join Bernadetta and Dorothea. They walked in silence down the hall until they reached their respective rooms and bade each other goodnight. 

“Bernie you don’t mind if I have a shower first. I’ll try and be quick.”

“Sure, I’ll put the kettle on.” The rest of the night went rather smoothly for the girls, by the time Petra came back the two were already fast asleep on Bernie’s bed, an old book in their laps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dorothea: This isn't Enbarr, there isn't any knife weiling murderers  
> Hubert: Am I a joke to you?


	5. Fuck Ya Chicken Strips

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Great Tree Moon 1180

The sunlight streamed into Claude’s room. Hilda turned so she could cuddle into him to avoid the rays. They had been at the monastery for a few weeks now and already had formed a routine of sorts. Claude slowly disentangled himself from her and got out of bed. He made his way over to the bathroom, undressed and stepped into the shower. Minutes later she would get out of bed and join him. The cold water would be warm by then, they’d stay in the shower for a few minutes, share a few kisses here and there. Hilda exited first, making her way over to the cupboard in the corner that contained her clothes. She pulled out a white blouse and black skirt and put them on. After doing so she would make her way over to the mirror and pull her hair up into her usual pigtails. By then Claude had finished his shower, it took him a few minutes after that to pull on his usual house leader robes.

“Sleep well?”

“Until the sun went in my eyes it was nice.”

“I won’t be able to join you and the others for breakfast this morning, Rhea has organised a private breakfast in the gardens with the house leaders.”

“Oh, well I might see if any of the girls are awake then and walk down to breakfast with them.”

Claude leant down and kissed her on the forehead, “I’ll see you later.”

“You too.” 

Hilda left first and exited out into the golden deer corridor, cautiously she made her way down to the girls dormitory. She opened the door and made her way inside. There wasn’t any sign of the girls, so she turned to leave.

“Hilda? Are you in here?”

“Lysithea, yeah I am. What’s wrong?”

“Do you have a vulnerary?”

“Why? What happened? Are you hurt?”

“I’m not hurt, just in a lot of pain. The curse of being a girl.”

“Oh that, give me a second, I have some in my cupboard.” Hilda walked into the bathroom and passed a vulnerary to Lysithea along with a dark bottle.

“What’s this?”

“It gets rid of the after taste.”

“Thanks.”

“No problem, once you’ve finished do you wanna join me for breakfast?”   
“Where’s Claude?”

“He’s at a breakfast with Rhea and the house leaders.”

“Good.”

“Why?”

“Don’t worry, let's just grab breakfast.”

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

“How kind of Rhea to send us on a camping trip and not let us tell our housemates.”

“It’s not that bad.”

“Edelgard, we were told to eat breakfast, then grab a change of clothes and then to meet back at Rhea’s audience chamber within 5 minutes.”

“I don’t see why you are complaining, you’ll see your friends again in 3 days.”

“Don’t you have the psychopathic retainer that’ll have a heart attack if you leave his sight for more than 3 seconds?”

“Hubert isn’t psychopathic.”

“He looked like he was going to kill me when I walked over to your table last month.”

“Doesn’t make him a psycho.”

“Still he’ll probably be worried because he can’t find you. I feel kinda bad for your housemates, they’ll have to put up with him.”

“I wouldn’t worry about my housemates Claude.”

“Why is that?”

“Hubert will be too busy arguing with Ferdinand to do much else.”

“Are they together or something?”

“No, but I’m placing my bets that they will be by the Garland Moon.”

“Any particular reason for the Garland Moon, El-Edelgard.”

“Gives them enough time to get to know each other.”

“I see.”

“Did you hear that?”

“Hear what?”

“Shit. Someone’s attacking us.”

“This way there’s a village.”

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Petra and Hilda were sparring in the training area. Normally Hilda wouldn’t be sparring, but today she made an exception, with Claude gone she had nothing better to do. Suddenly she felt nauseous and dropped her axe.

“Hilda are you ok?”

“Don’t worry Petra, she normally does stuff like this to get out-” Lysisthea was unable to finish her sentence as Hilda had vomited all over the training room floor, “I’ll go get a healer, stay with Hilda.”

“Ok.”

Several minutes passed before Lysithea returned with Mercedes and Linhardt in tow. Mercedes immediately knelt down beside Hilda, who was by then sitting on the floor. She rested her hand against Hilda’s forehead, no fever was apparent. 

“We’re going to have to take her to the infirmary.”

“No, don’t take me to the infirmary, I’ll be fine, I just need to go to my room and get some rest.”

“How about we take her to her room and treat her there?”

“No, Linhardt we’re taking her to the infirmary, can you go with Lysithea and look for Manuela, Petra and I’ll take Hilda.”

……………………………………………………………………………………………

“We need your help.” 

“Why? What with?”

“We were attacked at our camp by bandits and were pursued here.”

“What would a bunch of bandits want with some kids?”

“Our gold.”

“Claude, now is not the time.”   
“Dad we have a problem.”

“What is it Leonie?”

“There’s a whole horde of bandits coming this way.”

“Alright then let's deal with them.”

“Don’t you need a plan or something, you can’t just run in with your swords and expect to come out unscathed.”

Byleth swung down from the beam under the pub window, “they are coming in from the west, there’s about five groups of three bandits each, I can identify two mages. Dad, Leonie you guys take the right, try to avoid the mages for now. As for you lot, do you know how to fight?”

“Yes.”

“Ok then archer boy you come with me we’re aiming for the mages. Girl in red, man in blue, take the left, there shouldn’t be as many bandits to deal with but it’ll still be a significant challenge.”

…………………………………………………………………………………

A small battalion of knights arrived at the village shortly after the last of the bandits had been dispelled. They were led by Alois, he resembled the sort of guy you’d associate with being the cool uncle that married your aunt that always lets you borrow his cool stuff at family barbecues.

“Captain Jeralt?! Goodness, it's been ages. Do you recognize me? It's Alois! Your old right-hand man! Well that's how I always thought of myself anyway.”

“Alois, long time no see. Here’s your students, I’m going to take my leave, business as always.”

“You saved them, Lady Rhea will want to thank you for doing so.”

“I’d love to but, I have a job to get to.”

“Oh come on Jeralt, for old time’s sake.”

“Byleth, Leonie come on, we’re going with Alois, for only a few days. We still have work to do.”

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

They arrived at the monastery the next day, Lady Rhea was watching them from her balcony from the moment they arrived. Alois led them through the halls up to the audience chamber in which Rhea and Seteth stood patiently. 

Rhea stepped down from her dais and walked over to Jeralt and drew him into a hug, “Welcome back, old friend.”

“Dimitri, Claude, Edelgard, it is a blessing to see you safe, I’m sure your friends cannot wait to see you perhaps it’d be best if you were to join them.”

“Of course.”

“Thank You.”

“Enjoy the rest of your day.”

Satisfied that the house leaders were no longer in the room, she turned to Byleth, “You were the tactician who’s plans enabled yourselves and my students in getting rid of the bandits, is that correct?”

“Yes.”

“How would you like a job teaching the students here? Seeing as the Black Eagles professor ran off during the skirmish with the bandits we are one teacher short.”

“Well it sounds like a lovely offer,” Byleth glanced over at Leonie, and then back at Rhea, “But you see I already have a job and I’d rather not give that up. Come on dad, Leonie let's get going before some other merc gets the contract.” And with that the Eisner family walked out of the audience chamber and Garreg Mach.

“Well then Seteth, since we are a professor short, I will make you the professor for the Golden Deer students, Manuela will teach the Black Eagles.”

“But, I’m not qualified to be a teacher.”

“Lacking in qualifications you maybe, but in intelligence and experience you are not.”

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Claude walked into the dining hall with the other house leaders, before proceeding to join the rest of the deer at their table. He looked around the table and noticed it was lacking a person.

“Where’s Hilda?”

“She’s in the infirmary.”

“The infirmary? Since when?”

“She vomited in training the other day, the physicians have kept her in there since.”

“I’ll be back.”

“Where are you going?”   
“To see Hilda of course.”

He didn’t know what to expect when he ran into the infirmary, but this was most certainly not it. Hilda was lying in a bed quietly chatting with Petra, her usually bright and lively eyes now dull and tired. Claude gulped before walking over. Petra upon seeing Claude got up and walked over to the medics desk to notify the physicians.

“I see your attempt at getting out of training didn’t go as planned.”

“It wasn’t an attempt at getting out of training.”

“So you actually here for a legitimate reason?”

“Yes.”

“Do you know what's wrong with you or ?”

“Not yet, Mercedes is running a few last tests, she said she’d be over here in a bit to tell me what she found out. Speak of the angel here she comes.”

“Do you know what's wrong with Hilda?”

“Well, I’ve worked out why Linhardt, Manuela and I couldn’t identify it sooner, we were only researching diseases and injuries. But we’ve ran a few more tests whilst you were asleep.”

“And?”

“Well…”

“Congratulations Hilda, you’re six weeks pregnant.”

“I’m what?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mercedes: Congratulations you're pregnant  
> Hilda: I'm What  
> Claude: *in his mind* fuck, my sister is going to kill me, Holst is going to kill me, I'm dead


	6. I only have 69 cents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took a little while I got a bit distracted. This chapter is set two months after the last one.
> 
> Harpstring Moon 1180

The Golden Deer, were joking around at their table. Claude had an arm around Hilda. Lysithea and Raphael were competing to see who could fit the most grapes in their mouth and say, "Fear the Deer." Marianne and Lorenz were solely focused on eating. Ignatz and Jasmine however were in discussion about smuggling in paint from Almyra.

Only a few of the Blue Lions were present for breakfast. Mercedes and Dedue were in the kitchen. Sylvain, Felix and Ingrid had left already to spend the day in the nearby town. So Dimitri, Annette and Ashe being the diligent students they are, began to write their 2000 word essays that Professor Hanneman expected them to complete by the end of the week.

The Black Eagles were gathered at their table eating breakfast, waiting for the mail to arrive. Linhardt and Bernadetta were still back in their respective rooms, either asleep or avoiding people in general. Thus Caspar, being rather lonesome without his best friend, struck up a conversation with Edelgard about plans for their next training session. Hubert was idly drinking his coffee and reading a book. Petra, Dorothea and Ferdinand were having a rather enthusiastic discussion about the romantic lives of the professors.

A loud bell rang through the room, the mail had arrived. Various servants carried and packages to the tables. In front of Petra was placed a rather large package. Attached to it was a note.

'Petra Liebling, ich hoffe, Sie genießen die Schule so weit, ich habe ein kleines Pflegepaket für Sie vorbereitet, so dass Sie kein Heimweh bekommen. Ich vermisse dich so sehr. - Mama'

"That's a rather large package Petra, what's in it?"

"I am not knowing what it might be. You have received a letter too."

"I have?"

"It's sitting next to your plate."

"Oh, I didn't even notice."

"What's it say, Thea?"

'Dearest Dorothea, your grades for the past three months have been outstanding, as a treat, I've enclosed tickets for you and three others to see a play in town this evening, I've already cleared the excursion with your professor. Farewell.'

"Is everything ok, Dorothea?"

"Yeah Petra it is, do you want to come into town with me and Ferdie tonight to see a play?"

"A play, we aren't going to see a play tonight." Ferdinand stated in shock, before biiting into his breakfast croissant.

"Yes, I would love to."

"Marvellous, I'll go see if Bernie wants to join." Dorothea got up from her seat at the table.

"I'll come with you, I have to take this to our dormitory." Petra and Dorothea made their way out of the dining hall.

"What just happened?" Ferdinand asked, the table his words directed at no specific person.

"Your friend has just made plans for you that isn't about you trying to prove your superiority to Lady Edelgard."

...........................................................................................................................................

Sylvain entered the pub, despite it being morning the atmosphere was rather lively. He made his way over to the bar, where a red haired woman with a lithe figure was standing. 

"That shirt looks very becoming on you. Then again if I was on you, I'd be coming too." 

"Is that so?" The woman asked biting her lip.

"Anywhere. Anytime."

"You must be a busy man." 

He was about to reply but he noticed a rather tall muscular man approaching, the woman proceeded to wrap her arms around the man.

"Gerik, there you are I was wondering where you've been."

"Is this guy bothering you?" Sylvain gulped and silently prayed to Sothis that he would survive this encounter.

"Oh, he's no bother. Honestly dear you worry too much." At this point Ingrid and Felix entered the bar looking for Sylvain, they spotted him immediately. Upon realising Sylvain was most likely going to get himself injured, or perhaps better yet killed, they ran over to intervene.

"We're so sorry about Sylvain, if there as anyway we can make it up to you, please let us know."

"It's fine, although you youngsters look like you could use some lunch, care to join us."

"We don't want to impose."

"You won't be imposing, in fact you'd probably be rather helpful, it's not too often that Ewan, Artur and Lute are around people their age."

...........................................................................................................................................................

"Huh? Are you actually reading, Hilda? I thought you hated studying." Claude asked entering his room. Hilda was seated on the armchair that she had convinced him to buy two weeks earlier. 

"Oh, hush. It's just a letter from my brother. He sends them all the time."

"Your brother, huh? Isn't he known as a great general of the Alliance? A true beacon of -"

"Don't even start. That's got nothing to do with me."

"Uh oh, better not let your brother hear you say that! It would break his fraternal heart! But all joking aside, it sounds like he really cares for you."

"You can say that again. He must be rather bored too, now that the situation in Almyra has settled down. Courtesy of whatever the situation with Jasmine and Lorenz is."

"Ah, the Almyrans. The "eastern menace," as they're often called. i did hear your brother had fought them a number of times. In fact, I hear he's even gone toe-to-toe with Nader, the great Almyran warrior." Claude flopped onto the bed.

"Nader the Undefeated," was it? Just another grizzled old man, as far as I'm concerned. But my father was ecstatic when he heard my brother had defeated him. He paraded my brother all over our territory. What a pain that must have been for our people."

**"** A pain? Any celebration is something to be enjoyed! Celebration puts smiles on faces faster than anything. I'm sure even you at least congratulated him, right? A smile from you would surely mean the world to your brother."

"Well, sure. Then he got all worked up and started saying things like, "I am the protector of Fódlan!"

"That's not far from the truth, you know. Why do you think the Almyrans have been so quiet lately? They're wary of your brother. If House Goneril of the border were a bunch of weaklings, the Almyrans would have invaded Fódlan a long time ago. Or perhaps they are wary due to their princess walking amongst our ranks."

"You talk about it as though you've spoken to the Almyrans yourself."

"Princess Jasmine is a Golden Deer student and even if she weren't, I am heir to the leading house of the Alliance. I'm privy to all kinds of information, whether I like it or not."

"Hm. You act so nonchalant about your studies, but you know so much about politics and history. You're a hard guy to grasp, you know that, Claude?"

"Oh, I disagree. I'd let you grasp me any day. My hand, my heart, even my neck. But if you want to know all my secrets... you'll have to bare yours as well."

"Bare my secrets, how about the fact that I'm pregnant with your child?" Hilda got out of the arm chair and made her way over to where Claude was lying on the bed, "if this is the way you are going about things I'm leaving."

"Leaving?" She didn't bother to respond, instead she walked away from Claude and out the door.

....................................................................................................................................................................

"I'm just saying anima magic is far superior to light."

"Yeah but Ewan, you complete bafoon, whilst yes anima is superior to light, it is susceptible to dark magic which in turn is weak against light magic. Clearly the best option would to be to master all 3 types of magic so as to ensure complete effectivity in battle."

"May I suggest an alternate option to you both. Use a combination, shake it up a little. Try and learn one weapon that doesn't require magic, sometimes you can end up in a small space and are unable to utilise your abilities as a mage without bringing harm to yourself, hence a short range weapon such as a sword would be good to master."

"Lute, Ewan."

"Yes Artur?"

"Tethys sent me over to get you guys, we're gonna have lunch now."

"Oh, ok."

"Thank you Odin for the advice."

"No problem."

............................................................................................................................................................................

Cyril was scrubbing the floors of the Golden Deer classroom. He had already finished the Blue Lions and Black Eagles classrooms. Once the floors were finished he would have to change the candles over in the dining hall.

"Hey bub, want any help?"

"No its fine, I'm nearly done."

"Are you sure, I mean these classrooms are massive."

"I know. Jasmine you are a princess, you shouldn't be offering to clean floors."

"That doesn't matter here."

"What do you mean?"

"Right now we are in a classroom, you and I just friends, not a princess and their retainer. So let me help you."

"But Jasmine."

"No buts Bub. So where do we start?"

..............................................................................................................................................................................

Petra slipped into the pub and made her way over to the barkeep. She whispered something in his ear. He turned around to a series of pullcords on the wall and pulled the one on the far right. Moments later two blonde women came running into the room from a door behind the bar and pulled Petra into a hug.

"Petra Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du hier bist, wir haben dich so sehr vermisst."

"Du hast so viel verpasst."

"Ich habe?"

"Siegbert und Shiro hätten beinahe einen weiteren Krieg begonnen, wenn es nicht Forrest und Kiragi gäbe, wären Nohr und Hoshido in einer ganzen Ladung Scheiße."

"Keine Sorge, Corrin vermittelt derzeit weitere Schäden."

"Ich mache mir keine Sorgen Tante Elise, es ist schön, Dich wieder zu sehen."

"Wie ist also alles in der Schule?" Petra didn't get a chance to reply, for by then Sylvain had approached the group. Somehow he had failed to recognise Petra as a fellow Garreg Mach student, he turned to Ophelia.

"Hey girl you're loo-," Ophelia didn't let him finish instead she hexed him. Ingrid and Felix got up from their seats at the table and said their fairwells before collecting Sylvain.

.....................................................................................................................................................................

Hubert had just stepped out of the shower when he heard bashing on his dormroom door. He wrapped a towel around his waist before making his way over to answer.

"Can I help you?"

"Our friend Sylvain was hexed using dark magic earlier,"

"Don't you have healers in your own house? Or perhaps better yet take him to the infirmary?"

"Well we would, but the trouble is the dark magic didn’t seem at all similar to anything we've ever seen. From what we've heard you know a significant amount about dark magic."

"Fine, I'll see what I can do, but you owe me for this."

"Sure anything, as long as Sylvain gets better."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ingrid: please help our friend  
> Hubert: No  
> Ingrid: bro you an expert on this  
> Hubert: *realises sylvain is a lance ginger cav and could probably help him with his own problems* fine


	7. So I Wake Up This Morning Covered In Dirt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise in advance, there isn't much plot to this chapter, its kinda memey. Sorry I took so long updating I had work
> 
> Garland Moon 1180

It had been a month since Hilda had walked out of Claude's room, at meals she would greet him and then immediately seek out another Golden Deer to start a conversation, and if there were none she'd make her way over to the Black Eagles table and strike a conversation with one of them. In class she no longer sat with him, instead opting to sit with Marianne, leading him to seat himself beside Lysithea.

Seteth got up from his desk at the front. Taking a stick of chalk from underneath the board he wrote up the days learning intention:

‘To be able to recall the names of the ten elites and the four saints and the timeline of events in which they came to power within Fodlan.’

“In all do fairness teach what good is it for us to learn about events that happened hundreds of years ago?"

"Claude, how do you expect to be able to lead the Leicester Alliance in future if you are barely able to recall information about what is arguably amongst the most important days in Fodlan's history?"

"Leading a group of people is different to being able to recall important moments in Fodlan's history."

"Well then Claude if that is the case name the five most prominent Almyran commanders leading forces against Fodlan and the house primarily tasked with defending the border."

"Fodlan's defence is left in the hands of house Goneril, more specifically within the hands of Holst Goneril, Hilda's elder brother. The five most prominent Almyran commanders are if my memory serves me correctly of a conversation I had with Judith a few weeks ago , Nader and four of the Almyran King's children."

"I must say Claude, teaching you has been a treat, you never fail to surprise me with your sudden bursts of knowledge. That being said can anyone name the ten elites and four saints?"

..............................................................................................................................

"You should throw a party."

"A party?"

"Well, do you want to practice those skills I taught you about socialising with women?"

"Given your tendencies with women, I'm starting to wish I hadn't asked of your assistance."

"Oh, but Hubert how else would I repay you for healing me after I got hexed by that rather attractive mage."

"I am not throwing a party."

"Hubert is throwing a party?"

"No I am not."

"Oh yes you are, in the Black Eagles Classroom tonight, although he may need a little assistance. Dorothea if you aren't to busy would you be so kind as to source a supply of alcoholic beverages and to spread the word to the other houses about the party."

"Sure, I'll see you guys in the black eagles classrooms in a few hours."

"Come on Hubert we have work to do."

"I'm going to fucking kill you Sylvain."

"And halve your total number of friends? In your dreams."

................................................................................................................................

The students found themselves in the black eagles classroom. Desks had been pushed to the side and a piano and guitar had been stolen from elsewhere within the monastery and brought into the classroom. Ignatz and Bernadetta took to the instruments and were playing varying songs of differing popularity. A makeshift bar had ben established to one side being manned by Jasmine. For several hours the students danced around and drank.

Deciding the party could use a little spicing up, Dorothea dragged Hubert up onto a table. She then motioned for Ignatz and Bernie to start playing on the piano and guitar. With the addition of background music she began to sing, and surprisingly so did Hubert,

"Now I've had the time of my life. No I never felt like this before. Yes I swear it's the truth and I owe it all to you"

"'Cause I've had the time of my life and I owe it all to you."

"I've been waiting for so long. Now I've finally found someone. To stand by me"

"We saw the writing on the wall. As we felt this magical fantasy."

Dorothea took Hubert's hand and proceed to dance with him on the tabletop.

"Now with passion in our eyes. There's no way we could disguise it secretly. So we take each other's hand 'Cause we seem to understand the urgency."

Edelgard turned to Ferdinand, “Make sure I never forget this.”

“We can’t let them forget either.”

Dorothea and Hubert came to a stop. The gathered students let out a shrill series of whistles and sounds of appraise.

Sylvain was next, he motioned for Lorenz and Ferdinand to come up with him. He whispered his song choice into Bernie and Ignatz’s ears and rejoined Lorenz and Ferdinand up on the table.

"You're insecure, don't know what for, you're turning heads when you walk through the door, don't need make-up, to cover up, being the way that you are is enough,"

"Everyone else in the room can see it, everyone else but you."

"Baby you light up my world like nobody else, the way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed, but when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell, you don't know,"

Ingrid, Jasmine and Dorothea collectively sighed as they watched this display of idiocracy. Somehow all three of the boys knew the entire routine to the song and were in sync, despite as far as the girls knew the three of them had never been in eachother’s presence for more than 20 minutes. The song ended and sylvain ripped his shirt to be slightly more open than before.

The boys stepped down and Hilda and Jasmine made there way over to the table.

“Do you need any help Hilda?”

“….”

“Hilda you aren’t going to be able to get up on the table with out help.”

“Claude I don’t need your help.”

“Yeah right.” Claude lifted Hilda up onto the table. Ensuring she wasn’t in need of anymore help he made his way over to the corner where Dimitri was seated.

Jasmine motioned for the music to start. Hilda winked at the crowd and blew a kiss.

“I won't lie to you, I know he's just not right for you and you can tell me if I'm off but I see it on your face when you say that he's the one that you want."

"And you're spending all your time in this wrong situation and anytime you want it to stop."

"I know I can treat you better."

"Than he can and any girl like you deserves a gentleman."

"Tell me why are we wasting time on all your wasted cryin."

"When you should be with me instead."

"I know I can treat you better."

"Better than he can.”

Claude could only watch in horror as his sister and the mother of his child, danced around on the table and progressively removed layers of clothing. Upon seeing that Jasmine was dangerously close to wearing just her underclothes he downed the last of the bottle in his hands and motioned for Bernie and Ignatz to cut the music.

“I have a brilliant suggestion for a game to play.” Claude stated as he poured himself the last shot of vodka.

“What is it?” Edelgard asked, pulling her hair up into a messy bun.

“Spin the bottle. The way it works is someone spins this empty vodka bottle, whoever it lands on they have to kiss. Then the person they kissed spins the bottle and so on.”

Sylvain was the first to pipe up, “I’m in.” He nudged Hubert. Hubert sighed and made a gesture of agreement with Claude’s suggestion. The rest of the students quickly followed in sharing their agreement.

“Ok so everyone get in a circle on the ground.”

“So who’s going first.”

“Claude should he suggested the game.”

“But where’s the fun in that, someone else can go first.”

“Ingrid should go first.”

“Why me?”

“Well either I go first or you go first to spare the lovely ladies in the room from the honour of kissing me.”

“I’m not exactly comfortable with going first in this game.”

“Oh come on Ingrid.” The students erupted into varying degrees of cheers for Ingrid to go first.

Ingrid stood up from her seat and made her way to the bottle in the centre.

“So all I have to is kiss the person this lands on.”

“Yeah that’s how spin the bottle works.”

“Ok then.” She gave the bottle a flick. It did two full circles and stopped.

“I can’t kiss Felix.”

“Yes you can.”

“I was engaged to his brother, it wouldn’t be fair to him or to Glenn.”

“Rules are you kiss who the bottle lands on. Only exception is if you are siblings, by blood.”

“As a future knight of Faerghus I-” Ingrid was silenced by lips colliding with hers. Felix allowed the kiss to last for thirty seconds before stopping it.

“So I take it I have to spin the bottle now.”

“Yes.” Whilst Felix was making his way over to pick the bottle up from where it had been kicked to the side moments earlier out of shock, Ingrid made her way back to her seat in between Sylvain and Dimitri.

The bottle landed on Marianne, who in turn had her spin land on Caspar. Caspar’s spin landed on Bernadetta and hers on Hubert. After what could’ve been described as Fodlan’s shortest kiss it was Hubert’s turn to spin the bottle.

He could barely hide his shock as the bottle came to a stop at Linhardt.

“But he is a guy. I can’t kiss him.”

“You kiss who it lands on rules are rules.”

“But.”

“Fuck it. I’m not waiting around.” Linhardt crawled over to where Hubert was seated. He grabbed his face and pulled him into a kiss. From the start the kiss was deep. Strength failed Linhardt and he and Hubert fell backwards.

Sylvain was laughing his ass off whereas, Caspar and Ferdinand could only watch on in mild horror. Dorothea wolf whistled. After what was among the most entertaining minutes of his life, Sylvain got up and pulled Linhardt and Hubert apart.

“Can’t kiss him because he’s a guy, pfft.”

“Sylvain…”

“Oh Hubert go straighten your shirt up it’s rather crinkled. Linhardt it’s your turn although I don’t think anything will beat that display.”

Linhardt proceed to give the bottle a weak spin. The bottle barely made a full circle before landing on Ignatz. He made a point to pull Ignatz up into a chaste kiss that barely lasted 30 seconds.

“Where did all that energy go? You went from full on kissing Hubert to this.”

“I used up my energy, I’m done for the evening so if you guys don’t mind I’m gonna sleep.” Be then made his way over to Caspar and fell asleep with his head in his lap.

The next few kisses were rather uneventful; Ignatz and Jasmine, Jasmine and Edelgard, Edelgard and Hubert, Hubert and Jasmine. The bottle came to a stop at Lorenz. Jasmine dropped herself down onto Lorenz's lap. She turned her head to face him and licked her lip. Leaning into Lorenz she pulled him into a kiss. Claude and Hilda gagged at the sight.

Lorenz and Jasmine finally separated and he spun the bottle and it landed on Petra. Her spin landed on Ingrid. Reluctantly Ingrid gave the bottle her second spin of the evening. Ingrid hadn't even realised the bottle had come to a stop until Sylvain chucked her into Dimitri's lap.

"Get on with it,"

"Sylvain seriously."

"Devoted knight cant kiss their future king on the lips?"

"Did you hear what you just said?"

"Just kiss him so he can spin the bottle already."

"I'm sorry Dimitri, you probably don't want to do this."

"It's fine Ingrid."

Short and sweet was the ensuing kiss. But alas it had to end and Dimitri had to spin the bottle. The bottle spun many times before making a painstakingly slow circle, stopping at Edelgard. Claude burst out into laughter the moment it did so. For an entire minute Edelgard and Dimitri remained motionless.

“Come on, just because it’s Edelgard doesn’t mean you can get out of it.”

“Yes, I am aware of that.”

“Why do I feel as though Claude only suggested this game in order for me to kiss Dimitri.?”

“You think I would stoop so low as to suggest a game on the slim chance that you may have to kiss Dimitri for my own enjoyment.”

“I don’t think that you would, I know that’s exactly what you did.”

“Oh well whatever, stalling isn’t going to get you two out of kissing, so pucker up.”

“Edelgard, I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be, its not like you can control the bottle, let’s just get this over and done with.”

Standing on her tiptoes Edelgard guided Dimitri’s lips down to meet hers. Their kiss lasted for a grand total of 30 seconds. Dimitri then opted to return to his space on the floor in between Ingrid and Ashe.

Edelgard downed the last of the cruiser in her hand.

“You don’t have to spin Edelgard, if you want I can take your spin.”

“Hilda it’s fine, I mean this is just a kiss.” She grabbed the bottle and spun it. The bottle spun round and round a few times before coming to a stop at Sylvain.

“Hilda’s right you don’t have to do it.”

“I appreciate your concern for me having to kiss your manwhore of a bestfriend, Ingrid. But I mean it, it’s fine.” She walked over to Sylvain and motioned for him to stand. Being a great deal taller than her, he opted to lift her up off of the ground. His hands found their way to her waist and her arms looped themselves around his neck. At first the kiss was slow, but, Edelgard found herself deepening it. Sylvain being the gentleman he was complied.

The kiss continued for the next three or so minutes. Hubert and Ingrid growing paler by the second. Ferdinand was the first to make a move to get them to stop. He coughed. Hubert was about to make a snide remark about him needing a cough drop, but realised Ferdinand was merely trying to get Edelgard and Sylvain to stop. The magic of the moment dissipated and the pair drew apart. Edelgard returned to her seat on the floor in between Hubert and Bernadetta and Sylvain proceeded to spin the bottle.

Sylvain's kiss with Cyril lasted less than a second. Cyril spun the bottle. It landed on Lysithea who had just shoved a slice of cake in her mouth. Drumming on the floor Sylvain started a rhythmic chant in order to encourage Lysithea and Cyril.

"Lets go Cyril Lets go." Clap. Clap.

"Lets go Cyril Lets go." Clap. Clap.

"Lets go Cyril Lets go." Clap. Clap.

"Lets go Cyril Lets go." Clap. Clap.

Awkward was the only term that could be used to describe Cyril and Lysithea's kiss. Neither knew what they were doing. When the time came for Lysithea to kiss Dorothea it was just as if not more awkward.

Dorothea lifted her shirt up over her head before placing a firm kiss upon Ferdinand's lips.

Ferdinand gave the bottle a flick.

'I hate you with every fibre of my being and I want you to die."

"Shut up Hubert lets just get this over and done with."

Hubert pushed Ferdinand up against a wall, "I'm not kissing you von Aegir."

"You act like I want you to do that." Tension in the room was thick and the remaining students were silent. It was broken by the crash of lips and sexual frustration.

"Keep these displays up Hubert and I'll start to suspect that you are gay."

The door crashed open and in a walked a very angry professor, wearing striped flannelette pyjamas and a nightcap.

"It is 2am and you are all still awake partying in the Black Eagles classroom. Have you no semblance of dignity and responsibility. Claude von Riegan, Hilda Valentine Goneril my office now. The rest of you are to put the desks back where they belong and return to your dormitories. Professors Manuela and Hanneman will be here shortly to deal appropriate punishment to you all."

………………………...........................................................………………………..

Edelgard clung to Sylvain as he guided her down the hall to her dormitory. After ensuring the door was shut, he made his way over to the dresser to find her some pyjamas. Having found what he deemed would be appropriate, he led her into the bathroom. Averting his eyes he assisted her in undressing to just her bra and underwear and helped her into the shower. Detaching the showerhead from its hook he brought it down to her hair and rinsed it. The next ten minutes he spent thoroughly washing her hair clean of any residue vomit that had resulted from her excessive drinking at the party.

Seeing to it that Edelgard had been dressed and tucked into bed, he made his way over to the door to leave.

"Stay."

"I can't do that, I have to go back to my dorm."

"Please." Edelgard pulled herself slightly pout of the covers into a kneeling position, one hand pushing a loose tendril of hair behind her ear.

"No, goodnight Edelgard."

"But Sylvain..." She somewhat staggered off of the bed and wrapped her arms around his neck, "I want you to stay. We could do something fun."

"You're drunk, I don't want you to do something that you'll regret once your sober."

"Will you at least stay until I fall asleep?"

"Sure."

She crawled back into bed and he followed after removing his shoes. Curling up into his chest she fell asleep and he fell asleep with his head leaning on hers.

………………………...........................................................………………………..

“Um guys.”

“What is it Caspar? I’m kind of busy making sure these two drunks don’t vomit everywhere.” Ferdinand gestured to Dorothea and Hubert who were arm in arm singing a sea shanty.

“I think Linhardt’s dead.”

Hubert flung his arm around Caspar’s shoulder, “We should bury him.”

“No we should not, you guys are drunk you aren’t thinking rationally.”

“I’ll grab the shovels, Caspar grab the body.”

“Ok.”

"Guys wait come back."

………………………...........................................................………………………..

"I am not mad just disappointed."

"We didn't throw the party though."

"I am aware of that, Hanneman's niece knocked on my door earlier and asked me to break it up."

"So why are you disappointed in us?"

"You two are 17 and 18 respectively. Far too young to be expecting a child."

"I'll be eighteen in a month."

"Did professor Manuela tell you?"

"No she didn't its fairly obvious at this point. How far along are you?"

"Fourteen Weeks."

"And you were drinking?"

"Yes Professor."

Seteth sighed as he leant forward in his seat clasping his hands, elbows resting on the desk.

"I can't even deal with your irresponsibility right now, I'm going to check that Black Eagles classroom has been restored to its former state. You are not to leave from my office whilst I'm gone."

"Yes, sir."

.................................................................................................................

Morning came and a very tired Jasmine made her way into the dining hall. It was empty aside from a lone person sitting at the Black Eagles table. After filling her bowl with some cornflakes and coconut milk she made her way over to join them.

"Hey, Linhardt right?"

'Yeah. Your name is Jasmine, you are the princess of Almyra or something?

"I am, you seem like you had a rough night after the party."

"So I wake up this morning covered in dirt, turns out my roommates tried to bury me lastnight."

"Drunk people do crazy things. How come you are still sober?"

"I used one of my roommates as a pillow after my turn in spin the bottle. What about you?"

"I have four older brothers, from a young age I was involved in obscure drinking games."

"Your sisters didn't want to join?"

"My older sister died in battle when I was six. Sarai, my younger sister is only five, so she can't join in any drinking games."

"You've been in Fodlan for a few months at most. Yet you're better at speaking the language than Petra and she has been here since the Dagda-Brigid war."

"When you spend 5 years of your life commanding armies against a location it is a requirement to pick up the language in order to intercept and ruin their plans."

"Even if you learn from a written form your pronunciation would be off, you have had perfect pronunciation of words thus far."

"Well it was lovely chatting with you, but I just remembered I've got to attend a meeting with Seteth, I'll see you around."

......................................................................................................................................

Edelgard woke with a pounding headache. Opening a singular eye she realised she was not alone.

"What are you doing here?"

"I take it that you don't remember the massive party Hubert and I threw."

Realisation dawned in her eyes, "nothing happened between us last night did it?"

"Aside from me washing your hair and you falling asleep using my chest as a pillow, nothing."

"Nothing happened at the party itself though?"

"You kissed Dimitri."

"Where's Hubert?"

"I don't know, last I saw him he was hanging of Dorothea." A knock sounded at her door.

"Who is it?"

"Petra, Seteth requested that we go to his office."

"Ok give me a second I need to get dressed." Grabbing a clean uniform from her cupboard she made her way into the bathroom. Sylvain opted to sit on the bed and retie his shoes. Minutes passed and Edelgard exited the bathroom.

"Once I leave wait five minutes then exit. If anyone asks you were asking me if I had seen Hubert."

"Ok."

...................................................................................................................................................

Ingrid walked over to the couch, two piping hot coffees in her hands. Dimitri took one and gave it a sip.

"So where are your roommates?"

"Annie accidentally gave herself and Mercedes food poisoning, I think Dedue might have had some of the dish as well."

"What was she trying to make?"

"I'm not sure, it looked like a charcoal mess."

Ashe entered the room, "Hey Ingrid, have you seen Dimitri? Seteth has requested that he goes to his office." Dimitri got up from the couch.

"Well then, I guess I'll see you guys later."

......................................................................................................................

"Do you know why I called you six in here this morning?"

"If its about the party, I am so sorry my retainer and one of the Blue Lions students threw it as a means of bonding between houses."

"I don't care who threw the party. It was deeply irresponsible of you. You are the future leaders of Fodlan, Brigid and Almyra respectively."

Hilda raised her hand, "Um I'm not a future leader of any of those places."

Edelgard turned to Hilda, "Claude got you pregnant though, right?"

"Yeah."

"Then that'd be why you're here as well, you guys are as good as married, politically speaking."

"I'm not a future leader either, my father may be the King of Almyra, doesn't mean I'll inherit the throne, I have four older brothers."

"Princess Jasmine, need I remind you that Fodlan is currently at war with Almyra, you partying and drinking will reflect negatively on Fodlan's views of Almyra."

"I'm the only student in here that doesn't have some form of a hangover."

“That makes you more responsible, you allowed such a frivolous event to go on until 2 O’clock in the morning. When I entered there were students kissing.”

“So, students were kissing, it’s not exactly like you keep track of us.” Claude counter-argued.

“Male students are not allowed into female students dormitories and vice versa. The only reason I even made an exception for you and Hilda, is because she is already pregnant.”

Dimitri and Edelgard gulped knowing full well they both broke the rules last knight.

“So if we can’t go into eachother’s dormitories where are we supposed to hang out, it’s not like we have a common area for the houses.” Jasmine asked as she shifted herself in her seat.

“Manuela, Hanneman and I are already in discussion as to whether or not we will provide that, but after last nights behaviour, we may not. I will be contacting your families about this behaviour.”

“Good luck doing that, my parents aren’t exactly going to let some messenger from the church of Seiros have an audience with them.”

“My uncle isn’t going to care.”

“Same goes for me.”

“Do you honestly believe my grandfather is going to care?”

“You’re more likely to get a reply from Holst than my parents.”

“Please do not contact my mother. She will come here.”

Seteth turned to face Petra, “do you not wish to see your mother, it is to my understanding that you haven’t seen her in several years.”

“I would like to see my mother, but I do not wish for her to come here she is a thot.”

Edelgard looked at Petra in surprise, “who taught you that word?”

“Dorothea.”

“Very well then I shall not contact your families this time, but if it happens again, I will not hesitate to contact them. You are free to leave.”

…………………..A Few Weeks Later………………………

“Archbishop Rhea has requested that the Black Eagles class go on a mission to defeat Lord Lonato’s rebellion. This mission is not without risk, I expect all of you to be cautious-” Manuela was interrupted by a knock at the door.

“Hey, Professor Manuela, I was wondering if I could come with your class, Lord Lonato took me in when I was younger, perhaps I may be able to convince him to stand down from what I was doing.”

“Has Hanneman given you permission to temporarily join my class?”

“Yeah he did.”

Bernie raises her hand, “would I be able to stay here? I could trade classes with Ashe temporarily.”

“You will have to ask Hanneman if you can join his class.”

“I already asked him.”

"Very well then we have work to do, plans to make. Bernadetta you may go join the Blue Lions for the remainder of the month, Ashe take a seat."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An explanation for as to how these songs exist I'll just say Anna for now.


	8. Petition to put down my brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miklan battle finally occurs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for this really long wait, I don't even have a decent excuse, but alas here is the longest chapter I've ever written. 
> 
> Verdant Rain Moon 1180

At breakfast the letters arrived. Various assortments of parcels and packages bearing gifts filled the tables. Bernadetta would normally open hers in the confines of the room, but today was an important announcement that was mandatory for all students to attend. Tentatively she opened the letter;

‘Dearest Bernadetta, I trust that you are focusing on your studies thus far at the academy, use this as an opportunity to branch out and make some friends. Once again I apologise for the manner in which I sent you to the academy but it was the only way I could achieve doing so. I look forward to hearing about your friends and the activities you have gotten to do so far. I’ve enclosed a tin of sweet buns for you, and a new hoodie. If you run out of art and craft supplies, or perhaps books or you need some warmer clothing, please write and I’ll send them to you as soon as possible. Love Mum.’

Her stepmother had always been kind in the gifts she sent her. For as long as she could remember her stepmother had been there. The epitome of what a noblewoman should be. Despite her efforts, she could never appear as noble or ladylike in Father’s eyes. 

The second letter she had received fell in her lap, the wax seal on the back was immediately recognisable. For Father to write she must have done something truely horrendous.

‘Bernadetta, you have been associating with students of inferior status to yourself, Grace and I didn’t send you to the academy to associate with commoners. You were sent to find a husband. And even now after 3 months, there is no word of you even associating with males, aside from the second son of house Bergliez, and Duke Vestra’s son. You are an ungrateful worthless girl, you take my hard work and sacrifice to raise you to be a proper noble lady and you repay me with this. When your sisters were your age they had successfully been arranged to marry nobles of high status and class, but not you, you can’t even do such a simple task. If your mother were alive today she would not stand for such behaviour. But I am a kind man, I will give you one more chance to prove your worth as a daughter and bride. To assist you with these activities, I have funded the academy to finish repairing the dormitory buildings, you will no longer have to share rooms with students of inferior class and rank. From now until graduation, I expect to only hear of you associating with people of significant noble rank. - Father.’

Now she’d done it, she’d angered Father. Once again she had socialised with the wrong people in his eyes. And now she’d have to leave the room she shared with Dorothea and Petra. They were her friends, her first friends since Yuri.

“Oh Bernie you stupid girl, now they’re gonna hate you.” Someone tapped her shoulder. “Eek. Please don’t hurt me I’m sorry.”

“Miss Von Varley is everything alright?”

“Oh uh yeah professor Jeritza, just some letters from my parents.”   
  


“You said something about people hating you.”

“That was audible? Ohh no.”

…………………………………….

“Is this everyone, in the senior class at the officers academy?”

“Have you not done the roll call?”

“I thought you had done it you old geezer.”

“If you weren’t such a drunk, you’d know that you were tasked with the roll call.”

“Hanneman, Manuela. Quit your childish behaviour, I’ve already done the roll call, now I have an important church related meeting so can you two handle this without killing each other.”

“I can work with the uptight rich old geezer."

“I’ll try not to kill the alcoholic.”

“Just get the students moved into the new dorms.” Seteth sighed as he left the room.

Sylvain raised his hand, “Why are we all gathered in here?”

Manuela, taking a swig from her not so discreet wine bottle, turned to face the gathered students.

“After several months of waiting we finally got your dormitories fixed so you can all have individual rooms. We managed to secure funding and workers to finalise the process due to a generous donation from the Duke Varley. You are also moving dormitories due to the highly inappropriate behaviour a few weeks ago that resulted from the party that was thrown.”

Dorothea called out, "Inappropriate behaviour? What about the party was inappropriate?"

Hanneman stepped forward, "According to my niece, large amounts of alcohol were being consumed, various couplings of students were engaged in borderline sexual activities, and students were forced to kiss to each other against their will."

"You have a niece?" Linhardt yawned.

"I was nearly forced to marry his niece." Ferdinand responded, setting down his portable tea cup.

Ingrid turned to face Hanneman, "What about our behaviour was borderline sexual?"

"From what information I have been given, you were among the students that invited a student of the opposite sex back to your dorms."

"In my defence, we were both highly drunk."

Felix turned to Ingrid, "Sylvain didn't look too drunk to me."

"It wasn't Sylvain."

"Then who the fuck was it?"

"Who cares who the infracting students were, it won't happen again. You are all getting new dormitories today." Manuela yelled at the students, before taking the now empty wine bottle from her hip and attempting to take a sip.

"Now I want the girls to return to your current dormitories and pack up your things and bring them to the Black Eagles classroom, boys you are to go directly to the Blue Lions classroom. If you are not all gathered in the Blue Lions classroom by the time Hanneman gets there, I will send the late students to assist the cleaning staff in polishing the floors in the entrance hall."

……………………………………………………………………………………

"I can't believe we are changing rooms, I was beginning to enjoy sharing a dormitory with you girls."

"You were not already of enjoyment of sharing a room, Dorothea?"

"I enjoy sharing a room with you guys, initially I had my reserves, last time I lived with someone I was paid to clean their house when I wasn't at the Mittelfrank Opera company."

"Maybe the person you lived with is your mystery benefactor."

"He isn't, I used to manage his financial books, he is only paying one tuition at Garreg Mach and that is of his sister."

"It is of shame that we are not able to have found your person of benefactoring."

"How about on Thursday nights we all go into town and get dinner, we can discuss it then."

"Do we have to leave our dormitories?"

"Oh Bernie it's not that bad, at least you'll have your own room now, no more freaking out when I accidentally get locked out and am banging on the door to be let in."

"But if it happens again who will let you in?"

"I'll just knock on Ferdie's door."

………………………………………………………………………..

Annette combined the rice, eggs and vegetables in the pan. At first it seemed as though the food was going to cook properly. She picked up a clove of garlic and threw it in the pan. Having not realised she needed to stir the mix, annette sat at the other bench and started her two thousand word essay on the structure of the knights of Seiros.

Minutes later smoke started coming from the pan.

“Is something on fire?” Annette glanced around the kitchen, her eyes fell on the pan, “Oh no my fried egg and rice!”

…………………………………………………

It was rather late at night and Hubert was in desperate need of coffee. Since they had been placed into individual dormitories, he no longer had access to a fireplace to boil the water needed to make a cup of coffee. Instead he would have to make his way into the kitchens undiscovered to satiate his needs.

Smoke was coming out of the dining hall windows when he approached. Through the haze of the smoke he could see a petite orange haired girl attempting to put out the flames.

Not wanting to be blamed for the death of a fellow student, especially one he didn’t cause, he rushed into the kitchen to help her. Within seconds he had put out the flames.

“Thank you so much I didn’t mean for this to happen.”

“Annette right?” She nodded. “I’m all for burning down the monastery, but there is no need to waste perfectly good food to do so.”

“What? I was trying to cook rice. Why would I be burning down the monastery?”

Hubert paid her remark no heed and instead the charcoal mess that was the pan, “You do know that when you make fried rice, you have to cook the rice separately first. Right?”

“I tried that but all the grins split.”

  
“Was it in water?”

“No.”

“I do not have the patience for this.”

“Why are you even in here?”

“I was going to make a cup of coffee.”

“Oh. Well I uh think the kettle is in,” she walked over to a cupboard and pulled open the door, “Here.”

“Thank you.”

“No problem. Now I’m just going to clean up this pan. Then I’ll attempt to make fried rice again. This time I won’t light it on fire by accident.”

Hubert sighed, “let me help you.”

“I’m right thanks.”

“From what I gather,” he pointed to the soot stains on the back of the stove, and the pan, “you aren’t.”

Hubert walked over to the racks in which the vegetables were stored. Practiced hands reached for carrots, potatoes, corn and cabbage. A knife was pulled from the block and a chopping board placed on the bench. He turned to Annette, “Can you chop the vegetables, I’ll slice up some beef strips.”

“Beef strips?”

“You used all the rice, there are some noodles, we’ll improvise, cooked properly the beef will add a bit of flavour.”

“Well ok then.”

The pair set to work in relative silence, with the only sound coming in the form of crickets, Annette’s humming and the sound of crickets.

……………………..

Dimitri was walking down the hall when he heard it. A faint sob from behind Edelgard's door. For several moments he stood at her door, his head resting against it. Another sob came through the door, and with his head resting against the door he was able to hear the faint whimper of pain.

He glanced down both directions of the hallway, with the recent relocation of the dormitories, Dimitri, like many other students, had found that whilst the new location increased interaction of students between houses it had decreased the ability for students to enter each other's rooms without everyone finding out.

Lifting his hand to the door he asked, "El-Edelgard are you in here?"

"Yes."

"Is everything alright?"

"Perfectly," another whimper of pain came from behind the door.

"It doesn't seem that way, I'm coming in," Dimitri, unable to open the door due to it having been locked, activated his crest and broke the lock.

Edelgard lifted her head to face him, "I told you I was fine. You didn't have to break my door."

"Well it's just that,"

"That you're my stepbrother and you're concerned for me, well I have news for you, you aren't my stepbrother anymore, your father and my mother were killed in Duscur, therefore nullifying your status as my stepbrother, so if you'd leave my room I'd appreciate it."

"I'm not checking if you are ok because you were my stepsister, I'm checking on you as a concerned classmate," Dimtri looked down at Edelgard, who he had only now realised was huddled on the ground in just a mere nightgown. Faint white scars clung to her arms and legs. He knelt down and took her glove free hands in his.

"Who did this to you?"

"It doesn't matter and I'd appreciate it if you didn't ask again?"

"El-Edelgard you are covered in scars, whatever the cause let me help you."

"What's done is done. You can't change the past, only fix the future."

"Please, I can't stand to see you like this."

"Well it's a good thing that you are kneeling."

"If you won't tell me about the scars, at least tell me what you are doing awake in the middle of the night."

"The slight inconvenience in that of a nightmarish memory, what of you? The crown prince of Faerghus shouldn't be wandering the halls at night, what were you up to?"

"I was on my way to the training grounds."

She raised her eyebrow, "in the middle of the night?"

"Yes."

"Is this a one off occurrence or do you disregard your physical health often?"

"I train at night more often than not, it helps me to forget for a few hours what I had endured in Duscur."

"Oh I forgot you had been there, you were the sole survivor. Just as I was of my siblings."

"What became of them? I heard there was an illness but no specific detail was ever given, or if it had, my uncle and lord Rodrigue had spared me of it."

"The circumstances in which my siblings died is not a topic I can so easily talk about, especially in the middle of the night with a person I hardly know. If you were on your way to the training grounds, you'd be best to leave now, don't want one of the professor's catching you."

"Would you like to join me?"

"It's not like I'm going to get any sleep anyway, I may aswell."

  
  


....................................................................................

  
  


A crescent moon hung on a blanket of stars over the roof of Garreg Mach. A small picnic had been set up on one of the more flat sections of roof. It was quaint and romantic.

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise."

"Claude I know we are on the roof."

Claude guided Hilda to a set of pillows and helped her to sit down, "You can open your eyes now."

"You set this all up?"

"Yeah."

"What's the occasion?"

"How about we eat first?"

"The suspense is killing me."

"Well I'm not feeding you."

Hilda batted her eyelids at Claude, he shook his head before loading her fork with food and bringing it to her lips. Hilda took a bite, and proceeded to pick up Claude's fork and return the gesture to him.

Upon finishing their meal, Claude cleared both his and Hilda's plates away to the side.

"So are you going to tell me why we are up here?"

"I love you."

"What have you done this time?"

"Hilda, will you shut up for one bloody minute and let me speak, we've been together for a few months now, and obviously we have a baby on the way, and even if that were not the case, I don't picture myself with anyone else, but you, and I guess what I'm trying to say is that I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Hang on are you trying to propose?"

He took her hand in his and pulled a small golden box out of his pocket with his other hand.

"Hilda Valentine Goneril, will you marry me? I understand if you say no, and I probably should've asked Holst and your father's permission first-" his words were cut off by Hilda's lips coming into contact with his.

"You thought I'd say no?"

"Yeah well I mean who knows maybe you like Lorenz."

"If you ever suggest that I would pick Lorenz over you again I will not hesitate to throw you across the border and into Almyra."

"Why Almyra of all places?"

"Everywhere else takes additional effort."

Claude placed both hands behind his head, "so it's a yes then?"

"Yes, I'll marry you, but if you don't want my brother to kill you we should probably do so before the baby is born."

"I love you."

"Aww babe you’re so sweet come here."

(What happened next was not pg)

...............................................................

“Where did you learn to cook like that? Cause this is really good.”

“As Edelgard’s retainer I must be able to cook anything she would desire to eat.”

“You sound like Dedue, but even then where did you learn?”

“My mother taught me.”

“Your mother? Well she must be a pretty great cook if she taught you all this.”

“She was.”

“What happened?”

“She was killed during the insurrection.”

“Oh,the insurrection was when the nobles rebelled against the Emperor wasn’t it? Mercedes told me about it, her aunt had been killed as a result. Was your mother one of the ones who went against the emperor?”

“No, she was one of the few who sided with him, she was killed defending the youngest of the imperial children.”

“But your father was among the rebelling nobles.”

“He was selfish and went against his imperial duties.”

“I can’t exactly relate to your situation, my father was so loyal to the king, he left when Lambert was killed, leaving me to live with my uncle.”

Hubert lifted his coffee as though to toast, “to shitty fathers.”

“To shitty fathers,” Annette clinked her cup of tea against his coffee.

………………………………………………………………….

  
  


Axe crashed against lance as Dimitri and Edelgard threw themselves into more intense training methods. Whilst he held the advantage of strength and size, she had speed and agility on her side.

"You're rather forceful with your axe."

"Says the person who has broken six lances since we started."

"I can't help my strength."

"Is that so," Edelgard flipped Dimitri onto the ground, "try me."

Dimitri hooked his foot around her ankle bringing her toppling down on top of him. Separated by a thin layer of clothing and panting heavily the pair were dangerously close to having their training session change its direction.

"Well, I'd hardly quantify that action as fair."

"You pushed me first."

"I didn't push you, I flipped you," Edelgard leaned over Dimitri, their noses millimetres apartment.

"Edelgard," he groaned, "Can you get up?"

"I thought the crest of Blaiddyd made you strong."

"It's not that. Just please get up."

"Not until you admit that your action was unfair."

"El," Dimitri managed to roll himself so that Edelgard was the one on the ground, and he was leaning over her, "if anyone is pulling unfair actions tonight it's you."

"I've followed all the rules of training, how have I been unfair."

"You are still in your nightgown."

"And?"

"It's distracting."

"How so?"

"Just take this," he removed his cloak and draped it over her shoulders.

"Quite the gentleman, aren't you?"

"It's almost as though you want something to happen."

"How do I explain it, call me a romantic if you may, but ever since that party Sylvain and Hubert hosted, I've felt a desire to be close with you."

"We kissed because of one of Claude's games, but if that's why you believe you have a desire to be close with me then I'll point out you kissed Sylvain for far longer."

"I kissed Sylvain?"

"Yes."

"That son of a bitch."

"You have had a long night, perhaps I should walk you to your room."

"I'm right, to walk back to my room by myself thanks."

"Are you sure because I can escort you back." A loud cough erupted in the room.

"Edelgard if the boar is bothering you feel free to punch him in the face."

  
  


………………..3 weeks later………….

Sylvain sat on the steps of Conand tower, the lance of ruin at his feet. Rain had been falling for the past hour and he couldn't care less. The Black Eagles students had approached him multiple times, to get him out of the cold. But he didn't leave his seat. As cruel as Miklan was, he was his brother and he loved him. The same crests that lead him into his foray of flirting with random women, brought upon the destruction of his brother. 

“Sylvain.”

“Leave me alone. I’m not coming inside”

“I wasn't asking you to come inside.”

“Then what do you want,” he looked up to see who had approached him this time, “Edelgard.”

“Your brother and you weren’t particularly close I take it.”

“He hated me, he tried to kill me when we were kids because I had a crest and he didn’t. We may not have been close but I still care about him. There’s not really much you can do about it.”

“I know what it's like to lose brothers to the destruction of crests,”

“Didn’t your siblings all get sick and die?”

“Not exactly, a group of nobles decided they wanted an emperor with a major crest, so myself and my siblings were subjected to cruel experiments to give us a major crest, those that weren’t already in possession of a crest died instantly, the three of us who had them went mad, except for me. My eldest brother hated that I had a crest and he didn’t, but from what I understand his actions were nowhere near as cruel as that of Miklan’s.”

“You have two crests?”

“That's not the point. Sitting around out here in the freezing rain isn't going to achieve anything.”

“Yeah well it’s not like you can get rid of the influence of crests, as long as they determine an individual’s worth, people like my brother will continue to exist.”

“But what if you could get rid of the influence of crests, if you had the opportunity would you take it?”

“For Miklan I would”

“Well Sylvain, when I become empress, I plan to focus on eliminating the influence crests have on society. I will implement a system in which power is determined by the choice of the people rather than the absence or presence of a crest. I would love for you to give me a kingdom perspective on the issue.”

“Really? Why me?”

“Unlike most people you understand the negative effects a crest has, I can request Manuela have you transferred to the Black Eagles class, it would make it easier for us to have these discussions.”

Sylvain took Edelgard’s hand to his lips, “it would be an honour your highness.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edelgard: join the black eagles  
> Sylvain: my horny sense are tingling


End file.
